ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Xavier Smith
Xavier H. Smith also known as X''' or '''Ultimate X is the main protagonist of the show Ultimate X. Bio Xavier Hunter Smith (everyone calls him "X" for short) lives at home with his mother in the city of Hooversville. Xavier would help her mom around the house sometimes as it was just the two of them since Xavier's father and brother died of an unknown fate. Sometimes, X would just sit on his bed listening to music on his iPod, watch TV, play on his X-Box 360, or just draw. At school, X was different from all the other student as Hooversville High. He would talk to some people but not a lot because he thought he wouldn't fit in. Although, he did have a crush on the most popular girl in school, Stacy Armstrong but she wasn't interested in him back. X also had some talents such as being an artist, skateboarding, and being genorous to others. To be written Personality X was just an average teenager who wanted to fun. He is also adventurous, kind, and sometimes caring. X can get a really bad rage temper when anyone he cares about gets hurt, or he can be arrogant at times, but overall, X is commonly seen as a brave and kind-hearted hero with a strong sense of justice, morality and righteousness. Appearance Xavier has brown hair, green eyes, and brown eyebrows. He wears a white T-Shirt, black jeans, white sneakers, and a black-striped white hoodie. When we wears the Power Gauntlet on his left arm, his appearance changes giving him a new suit very similar to Superman's New 52, except he has a black-striped white upper part short sleeves (like Ben 10,000), black leggings, white boots, a yellow belt, and has grown slightly muscular since he worn the Power Gauntlet. Also, his eyes glow entirely green when he's enraged. Characteristics *'Real Name': Xavier Hunter Smith *'Alias': X, Ultimate X *'Aligment': Good *'Species': Human *'Age': 17 *'Height': 5'9" *'Weight': 137 Ibs. (64 kg) *'Strength Level': Class 100+ *'Status': Alive Relationships *'Eliminator' - Enemy *'Destructo' - Enemy/Opponet *'Nicole Smith' - Mother *'David Smith' - Father *'Celestia Diamond' - Love Interest *'Wally' - Best Friend *'Bo' - Pet *'Elder Ones' - Masters *'Dr. Voltage'- Allie *'Marshall' - Allie *'Bumper' - Allie/Personal Engineer *'Unknown Deceased Brother' Powers and Abilities While wearing the Power Gauntlet, X gains all the powers of a Pyronite, a Geochelone Aerio, an Orishan, a Talpaedan, a Necrofriggian, and an Amperi combined making him one of the most powerful beings in the universe. *'Super Strength': Having the strength of all 6 aliens combined, X is able to lift skyscraper size structures and being capable of moving mountainous figures at top strength. X can lift exactly 100 tons. *'Invulnerablility': Having the invulnerability of an Orishan and a Talpadean makes X almost completely indestructible. *'Supersonic Flight': X can fly at speeds that surpasses the speed of sound. *'Pyrokinesis': Gaining this ability from a Pyronite, X has the ability to generate, manipulate and project intense heat and fire from his body. He can shape that fire into fireballs, flame fists, fire whips, fire waves, fire breath, flaming discs and fire tornadoes. He can also use fire in defensive maneuvers such as making a wall out of fire. He can use fire as a close range weapon as he can generate it around his hands and punch his enemy. X can also make his flames highly explosive. X can project potent beams composed of concentrated fire that can burn anything on contact or cause very destructive explosions upon impact. X can even use his pyrokinetics underwater. *'Pyro and Lava Immunity': X is immune to fire. He can also survive unbelievably hot places like the Sun. *'Supernova': Xavier is able to go supernova, a stellar explosion that is more energetic than a nova. This explosion can wipe out an entire solar system and everything within; planets, life, etc. *'Lava Manipulation': X can create, move, shape and otherwise manipulate molten rock (magma while underground, lava when on surface) in various ways, including directing lava-flows to create/grow islands, opening fissures on earth and/or rising volcanoes. *'Aerokinesis': Gaining this from a Geochelone Aerio, X can manipulate air molecules to create winds of any strength, including tornadoes, and even siphon the air out of others lungs. He is able to generate breezes, squalls, gusts, whirlwinds, zephyrs, gales, tempests, and hurricanes. *'Mana Immunity': X is immune to mana and magic. *'Poisonous Gas Resistance': X is immune to poisonous gas. *'Tornadoes': X can project powerful tornadoes. *'Hydrokinesis': Gaining this ability from an Orishan, X is able to control and manipulate water at will and even mold it into a wide variety of shapes. X can shoot hot and cold water, so he can control the temperature of the water he shoots. X can also make a water tornado and wield a large water whip to destroy several enemies around him. *'Moisture Absorption': X is able to absorb moisture from the air. *'Bubble Shield': X can create a bubble shield to protect himself, even from laser attacks. *'Underwater Breathing': X can breathe underwater and swim at high speeds. *'Geokinesis': Gaining this ability from a Talpaedan, X can control and manipulate all forms of rock and earthly substances and materials. X can move, shape and otherwise manipulate earth, specifically all minerals and mineral compositions regardless of their state (mountain, boulder, sand or dust), dirt and soil. *'Super Digging': X has incredible digging capabilities. *'Earthquakes': X can use his powers to create destructive earthquakes. *'Shockwaves': X can make shock waves by punching the ground or when he is nervous and starts shivering. *'Cryokinesis': Gaining this ability from a Necrofriggian, X is capable of breathing a freezing vapor that lowers the temperature within the vapors range, encasing targets in ice. X can generate ice beams from his hands that he can manipulate at will. X can wield icy spike ball fists, hurl ice spikes, and make ice spikes come out of the ground around him. X also has ability to transform moisture/water into varying forms of ice and control, manipulate and move it as he wishes. *'Intangibility': X's body contains a density-altering protoplasm that allows him to render himself intangible. X can combine his cryokinetic and lightning abilities with his intangibility to freeze or electrocute objects he passes through. *'Cold Resistance': X is immune to the effects of extreme cold. *'Space Survivability': X is capable of maneuvering through the cold vacuum of space. *'Electrokinesis/Lightning Projection': Gaining this ability from an Amperi, X controls lightning and electricity. X can produce lightning. He can shoot lightning blasts from his arms. X can make a large electricity blast around himself, damaging all nearby enemies. *'Electrical Transportation': X can also transform into pure electricity, and travel through electric currents. *'Electrical Absorption and Redirection': X is also capable of absorbing electrical energy and electric-based projectiles and firing them at his enemies. *'Mind Reading': X can track electrical pulses in one's brain, allowing him to read minds. *'Enhanced Durability' *'Enhanced Agility' Trivia *X hangs out at a place called "Pizza King". *X has great combat skills. *SubZero309 confirmed that X had a brother who died at the age of 14. Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Humans